


Hope

by MonnttseBlack



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonnttseBlack/pseuds/MonnttseBlack
Summary: Hope Carter llega al pequeño pueblo de Bon Temps para rehacer su vida e intentar olvidar su turbulento pasado. Pronto, una oleada de asesinatos sacude la  hasta ahora pacífica comunidad. Cuando un trágico suceso afecta directamente a la protagonista, Hope caerá en la cuenta de todos los oscuros secretos que esconde la pequeña ciudad.
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

Conté por milésima vez el poco dinero que me quedaba. Joder, necesitaba ir a buscar trabajo en ese mismo instante. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue coger el móvil y llamar a Abby, mi mejor amiga. Una vez que tuve el dedo encima de la tecla de marcación rápida lo recordé. Ella estaba a cientos de kilómetros de donde yo me encontraba. Salí huyendo de Arkansas, sin saber a dónde ir, y finalmente llegué a Luisiana, más concretamente, a Bon Temps, un pequeño pueblo ubicado al norte del estado.  
Llevaba más de una semana allí. Me hospedé en un motel barato, y sobrevivía a base de botellas de agua, paquetes de patatas fritas, y unas cuantas hamburguesas del autoservicio más cercano. Sabía que si seguía así por más tiempo mi cuerpo se resentiría, y con el poco efectivo que me quedaba no podría seguir malviviendo de ese modo durante más tiempo.  
Dejé el móvil sobre la cama y decidida, caminé hasta el diminuto cuarto de baño. A pesar de ser uno de los peores moteles en los que había estado, por fortuna la ducha contaba con agua caliente, así que permanecí unos minutos bajo aquella lluvia artificial, y dejé que el agua me relajara y destensara todos mis músculos.  
Una vez fuera, abrí mi maleta y me dispuse a elegir mi atuendo. No era de esas chicas que se distinguen por su gusto al vestir, más bien era de las que solían ir en vaqueros y camiseta. Para mi fortuna, pude encontrar algo que podría funcionar. Una sencilla blusa blanca con flores y unos pantalones negros. Me calcé las bailarinas de piel que reservaba para ocasiones especiales, y finalmente, me maquillé un poco.  
Me eché la última mirada en el espejo y salí de la habitación.  
Al salir, me topé con el recepcionista del hotel, un hombre de unos sesenta años que parecía estar molesto todo el tiempo. Al verme me miró de arriba abajo y soltó un gruñido de desaprobación. Pasé de largo ante él, pero en mi fuero interno me moría de ganas de partirle la cara.  
Caminé un par de metros hasta que divisé un garito repleto de gente. Sin pensarlo mucho entré y miré a mi alrededor, buscando una figura que representara algún tipo de autoridad en aquel lugar. Pronto descubrí a una camarera joven, la cual llevaba una bandeja repleta de copas a una mesa llena de hombres. Decidí acercarme a ella. Le toqué en el hombro, ella se giró sobresaltada y estuvo a punto de volcar la bandeja.  
—¿pero a ti qué coño te pasa, tía? —  
—Lo... lo siento —balbuceé.  
Sólo quería saber si... —  
—¿Si qué? —  
—Tenéis alguna bacante o algo. Verás, yo soy de Arkansas y —  
—Lo siento, cariño, pero me temo que ahora todos los puestos están ocupados. Podrías pasarte en unos meses y tal vez haya algo para ti —  
—Vale. Gracias de todos modos — respondí, intentando ocultar mi desilusión. Bajé la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Estaba punto de abandonar el bar cuando escuché la voz de la chica detrás de mí.  
—Espera —  
—¿Sí? —  
—Podrías intentar en el Merlotte's, Escuché que Sam está buscando a una nueva chica. Está un poco lejos, pero creo que podrás encontrarlo. —  
—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco—  
Ella hizo un gesto restándole importancia. Tras darme las instrucciones para hallar el local, salí de aquel antro y me puse en marcha.  
Después de una media hora caminando por las calles sin encontrar el Merlotte's comencé a impacientarme, incluso llegué a pensar que me había perdido.  
De pronto divisé una luz a lo lejos. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia allí. SE trataba de un bar que se hallaba en un claro, rodeado de áreas boscosas. La luz que pude percibir se debía a grandes farolas que iluminaban el local con una luz extraña. A pesar de dar un efecto extravagante al lugar, me pareció una idea bastante original.  
Caminé hasta la puerta e ingresé al Merlotte's.  
Dentro, se encontraban unas cuantas personas sentadas a las mesas y otros más bebiendo acodados en la barra. Unos segundos después, divisé a una chica rubia que vestía una camiseta blanca, shorts cortos y ajustados y unas Nike desgastadas.  
—¿Hola, ¿quieres tomar algo? —  
—No. Más bien quisiera hablar con Sam Merlotte. Una chica me ha dicho que aquí estáis faltos de personal, así que yo... bueno —  
Sonreí nerviosa.  
—claro. Sam está en su despacho. Sigue Recto hasta la puerta del fondo —  
—Gracias —  
Caminé hasta la parte trasera del bar, y tras encontrar el despacho, llamé a la puerta con los nudillos.  
—Pase —indicó una voz masculina desde el interior.  
Abrí y encontré a Sam sentado tras su escritorio y la vista clavada en unos papeles. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, dejó los folios sobre la mesa y me miró, a la espera de que yo dijera algo.  
Me aclaré la garganta antes de empezar.  
—Soy Hope Carter. Una chica de un bar cercano me dijo que aquí necesitaban camareras, y me decidí a intentarlo— concluí con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
—¿Por qué debería darte el trabajo? —inquirió Sam con el gesto serio.  
Esta vez debía ser sincera.  
—Lo cierto es que soy nueva en la ciudad. Llegué hace sólo dos semanas y no conozco a nadie. Me he hospedado en un motel de mala muerte y si no pago la habitación esta misma noche me echarán.  
He ejercido de camarera toda mi vida en el bar de mi padre, así que no necesitarás enseñarme nada. Además, se preparar todos los combinados que existen —  
—Bien, Hope Carter. me has convencido. ¿Te parece bien empezar esta misma noche? —  
—¿DE verdad? —Pregunté sorprendida.  
—¡Claro —  
—Te lo agradezco mucho, Sam. Me has salvado la vida —  
ÉL sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, que dejaba ver unos dientes blancos como perlas.  
—Necesitarás un uniforme. DE momento estás bien así, pero mañana deberás vestir como las otras chicas, ¿DE acuerdo? —  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
Se levantó de su asiento e hizo un gesto indicándome que le siguiera. Salimos del despacho y caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar a un almacén.  
Sam abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Se giró para buscar algo en las estanterías, y fue cuando pude apreciarlo mejor.  
Era un hombre de estatura media y complexión delgada pero atlética. Tenía el pelo rubio tirando a rojizo y la piel morena. Vestía una camiseta blanca con el logo del Merlottes, vaqueros desgastados y unas botas igual de ajadas.  
Finalmente, Sam se volvió hacia mi con una camiseta en las manos.  
—espero que te valga —dijo entregándome la prenda.  
Le agradecí y me probé la camiseta por encima.  
—Es perfecta. Gracias de nuevo, Sam —  
—No es nada —  
El resto de la noche la dediqué a atender las mesas del Merlottes y conocer a las pocas personas que trabajaban allí. La chica rubia que encontré al llegar al bar se llamaba sookie. Arlene era la otra camarera que atendía el Merlotes. Por lo que pude entrarme aquella noche, tenía dos hijos y se casaría por cuarta ocasión. Y por último estaba un chico negro que se encargaba de la cocina.  
Al finalizar mi turno, me despedí de las chicas y ayudé a Sam a cerrar el bar. Me miró sorprendido de que siguiera allí.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías irte a casa —  
—Verás, es que...—bajé la mirada avergonzada, incapaz de terminar la frase.  
—Ah, claro. Lo siento, lo había olvidado. Podrías dormir en mi caravana, yo lo haré en el bar —  
—Gracias, Sam, pero No quiero molestarte aún más. Creo que... —  
Hope, no es nada. En serio—dijo él, mirándome a los ojos. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de lo azules que eran los suyos.  
Terminé por aceptar la oferta de Sam. No era seguro caminar por las calles de Bon Temps a esa hora de la madrugada, y sería difícil encontrar un lugar en dónde pudiera pasar la noche.  
Nos dirigimos a su caravana, la cual estaba aparcada justo detrás de una camioneta azul. Sam sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Entramos el vehículo y él encendió las luces.  
—Hay más mantas en ese estante. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo —  
—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Sam —  
—Buenas noches, Hope —respondió él, antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí.  
Me recosté en la pequeña cama y cerré los ojos. En mi cabeza, no dejaba de rememorar todo lo que había pasado durante el día, y, sobre todo, no dejaba de pensar en Sam. Su amabilidad me había sorprendido de sobremanera. Ya casi no existían personas como él, que ayudaban por el mero placer de hacerlo, sin esperar nada a cambio. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer para compensarle todo lo que había hecho por mi era ser la mejor camarera del Merlottes.  
Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y la imagen de Sam que se negaba a desaparecer de mi mente, me quedé dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, desperté por los rayos de sol que impactaban directamente en mi cara. Molesta, me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada para volver a dormir, pero al cabo de unos minutos sin conseguirlo, me di por vencida y abandoné la cama con resignación. Mi estómago exigió algo de comida. Caminé por la caravana en dirección a la cocina. Abrí la nevera, pero estaba vacía. Rebusqué por las estanterías, pero tampoco había nada en ellas. Decidí que lo mejor sería buscar algo en el Merlotte's. Cogí las llaves que se encontraban sobre un mueble y salí del vehículo.  
una vez fuera, recorrí los pocos metros que me separaban del bar. Abrí la puerta con sigilo y entré al local. Sam dormía sobre un colchón que se encontraba cerca de la entrada. Pasé silenciosamente junto a él en dirección a la cocina. Tras rebuscar por los armarios y las estanterías de la misma, encontré huevos, leche y algo de harina. Decidí preparar unas cuantas tortitas.  
Después de colocar la sartén sobre los fogones, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana   
—Buenos días —Dijo una voz detrás de mí.  
Sobresaltada me giré para encontrarme a Sam esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Joder, Sam —  
—lo siento, Hope. ¿Qué haces? —  
—Preparo el desayuno. No había comida en tu caravana, así que decidí cocinar aquí. Espero que no te moleste —  
—Por supuesto que no. Al contrario —  
Sam vestía unos pantalones cortos y tenía el torso desnudo. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar la mirada de su musculoso cuerpo. Me giré dándole la espalda y Serví un par de tortitas en cada plato.   
Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, ambos cogimos los platos y nos sentamos a una de las mesas del local.  
Después de un agradable desayuno con Sam decidí que ya era hora de pagar la deuda del tugurio en el que me había alojado.   
Cogí el dinero que había cobrado el día anterior y me puse en marcha.  
Una vez en la recepción pude liquidar mi deuda, y tras un par de reticencias por parte del viejo recepcionista, el hombre me entregó la llave de mi antigua habitación.   
Cuando me aseguré de que tenía todo lo necesario, Salí del hotel y decidí hacer un poco de turismo por el pequeño pueblo de Bon Temps.  
Lo habría hecho antes, pero estaba muy ocupada auto compadeciéndome y comiendo comida basura. Pasear por las calles de aquel pintoresco pueblecito era una de las últimas cosas que me apetecía hacer.  
Las siguientes horas las dediqué a vagar por las calles y a observar los escaparates de las tiendas. Cuando quise darme cuenta, faltaban quince minutos para que mi turno comenzara. Tras ducharme rápidamente, dirigí mis pasos al Merlotte's, rezando por no llegar tarde.  
Por suerte, cuando llegué al local aún faltaban algunos minutos para mi turno. Mientras me recuperaba de la carrera, pude divisar unos cuantos camiones aparcados en la parte trasera del local. Al acercarme, me di cuenta de que unos hombres descargaban cajas del interior de los vehículos. Sam también estaba allí, ayudando a los conductores con su tarea.   
Entré al Merlottes y saludé a los pocos empleados que se encontraban dentro. Sookie conversaba con Arlene mientras un chico que rondaba los diecisiete años limpiaba las mesas.  
Pronto, Sam y los hombres entraron para colocar todas las cosas en su sitio.  
El bar comenzó a llenarse de gente, y en unos minutos, Arlene, Sookie y yo servíamos copas a destajo.  
Dos chicos vestidos de uniforme se sentaron a una mesa de mi área. Cuando me acerqué a tomar su pedido, ambos me miraron de arriba abajo con curiosidad.   
—Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. ¿Eres nueva en el pueblo? —preguntó el rubio.  
—Sí. En realidad, soy de Arkansas. Sam me ha dado el trabajo —  
—Genial. Por cierto, me llamo Jason Stackhouse —   
—Yo soy Hope Carter. ¿Qué os sirvo, chicos? —  
—Una cerveza para Hoyt, y un 7/7 para mí—  
—Claro, en seguida vuelvo—Concluí, y me alejé de la mesa hasta la nevera de cristal donde se guardaban las bebidas.  
Deposité las copas en la mesa de Jason y continué atendiendo mi sección.  
Sam estaba en la barra, observando atentamente el local. Pasé junto a él con una bandeja y le saludé con la cabeza. Él me respondió con el mismo gesto y una sonrisa.  
Cuando retiré los vasos vacíos de la mesa de Jason y Hoyt ellos pidieron un par de copas más, al girarme sentí un fuerte azote en el culo. Viré la cabeza y observé a Jason esbozando una sonrisa estúpida. Lo fulminé con la mirada y continué con mi trabajo.  
Justo cuando me retiraba de la mesa, Jason se puso de pie y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Intenté apartarme, pero él me sujetó con más fuerza.  
—¿por qué no me acompañas a casa? —Susurró en mi oído. Un escalofrío de repugnancia me recorrió de pies a cabeza, e hice acopio de fuerzas para soltarme de su agarre. Cuando logré liberarme le abofeteé con tal fuerza que se tambaleó unas cuantas veces, pero al final pudo recuperar el equilibrio.  
—No vuelvas a tocarme, hijo de puta —  
Fue entonces cuando Sam apareció y sacó a Jason a rastras del bar. Hoyt sólo se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió hasta la salida.   
Me alejé con los vasos vacíos en dirección a la cocina mientras las miradas de la clientela se posaban en mí. Traté de ignorarlas lo mejor que pude y continué sirviendo mesas con toda la normalidad que me fue posible.  
Al finalizar mi turno, dediqué unos minutos a ayudar a las demás camareras a limpiar el bar. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando escuché a Sam llamándome.   
—Hope, podríamos hablar en mi despacho? —  
Mi estómago se revolvió al escuchar esas palabras. Miles de pensamientos negativos pasaron por mi mente a medida que me acercaba al despacho.   
Una vez dentro, me quedé de pie frente a Sam, quien tenía el rostro serio.  
—Siéntate, por favor —  
Obedecí a la vez que por mi cabeza pasaban miles de excusas para justificar mi errático comportamiento.   
Hope, yo... —  
—Lo siento mucho. Jason estaba propasándose conmigo y fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para defenderme. Sé que no ha sido un espectáculo agradable, pero yo... yo sólo intentaba protegerme. —   
Fue cuando me atreví a formularle la temida pregunta:  
—¿Estoy... estoy despedida? —  
Sam parecía genuinamente desconcertado.   
—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo sólo quería disculparme contigo por no a ver acudido antes en tu ayuda. Además, ya era hora de que alguien le diera una lección a ese capullo —concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Sonreí a mi vez, y después de un agradable y largo silencio ambos nos despedimos y abandonamos el Merlotte's.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde aquel desagradable incidente en el Merlotte's.  
La noche siguiente Jason regresó para disculparse, diciendo que estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía. como era nueva en la ciudad, decidí evitar los malos rollos y terminé perdonándole. Hice amistad con los demás empleados del bar, especialmente, con Tara, la mejor amiga de Sookie. Al principio parecía una chica borde y que se cabreaba fácilmente, pero en el fondo era buena persona.  
Y lo más importante, la relación entre Sam y yo había progresado, no en plan romántico, pero ahora no éramos sólo jefe y empleada, nos habíamos convertido en amigos.   
El tiempo que podía verle fuera del trabajo, me di cuenta de que era un hombre bondadoso. Siempre estaba dispuesto ayudar a quien fuera, no importaba si con ello sacrificaba su propio bienestar.   
Esa noche en particular, había mucha actividad en el merlottes. Arlene se había puesto enferma, así que Tara la sustituía.  
Cuando terminé de servir un boca con hielo al sheriff de Bon Temps, pude divisar a un hombre que se acercaba a una de las mesas de mi sección. Rápidamente, me dirigí hacia allí para tomar su pedido. Pronto, me di cuenta de la extrema palidez de su piel. En seguida lo comprendí. Era un vampiro. Durante el tiempo que había vivido en el pueblo, nunca había visto uno tan de cerca.   
Mis padres y yo vivíamos en el culo del mundo, así que las oportunidades de ver a un ser sobrenatural eran escasas.  
—¿Qué desea? —  
—Quisiera una botella de TrueBlood cero negativo, por favor —Respondió el vampiro.  
Esta vez pude observarle mejor. Era alto y fornido, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. Tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo. Me obligué a apartar la mirada antes de decir:  
—En seguida —  
Tras calentar la botella de sangre sintética en el microondas, la vertí en un vaso para después depositarlo cuidadosamente frente al vampiro, quien me agradeció con un gesto. Sonreí levemente antes de alejarme de su mesa.  
—¡Hope, me muero de hambre! — Exclamó una voz detrás de mí.  
Cuando me dirigía a la cocina para encargar las comandas, me encontré con Tara, quien llevaba una pila de platos sucios al mismo sitio.  
—¿Cómo lo llevas? —pregunté  
Ella resopló a modo de respuesta.  
Sentía bastante curiosidad por el cliente vampiro de antes, así que no se me ocurrió mejor idea que preguntarle a Tara sobre él.  
¿—¿Sabes quién es el vampiro de allí? —inquirí, señalando al hombre, quien ahora charlaba distendidamente con Sookie.  
—Sí, se llama Bill Compton.   
—¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí? —  
Hace más de un año que se ha mudado al pueblo. Él y Sookie estuvieron liados—  
—¿Qué, porqué han terminado? —  
—Bueno... —  
—hope, Tara, no os pago para que charléis en medio del pasillo. Atended vuestras mesas, los clientes esperan —nos interrumpió la severa voz de Sam a nuestras espaldas.  
—lo siento, Sam —Me disculpé  
—No pasa nada. Que no se repita —  
Yo asentí y reanudé mi camino hacia la cocina.   
Cuando terminó mi turno, me dirigí al despacho de Sam para despedirme. Abandonamos juntos el bar y yo eché a andar hasta mi nueva casa. Tras su negativa a que yo me hospedara en un hotel de mala muerte, Sam me ofreció uno de los domicilios que alquilaba. Al principio me negué, pero tal fue su insistencia, que no me quedó más remedio que ceder.   
Pensándolo bien, era la mejor alternativa que tenía. Con el salario que ganaba no podía conseguir nada mejor, y el adosado no estaba nada mal.  
Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, en seguida me percaté del olor metálico que impregnaba el ambiente. Fue cuando pude darme cuenta de que algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal.  
Con cautela, me acerqué hasta la casa vecina donde descubrí el cadáver de una chica. NO la conocía mucho, pero la pude identificar como Agnes, la chica que trabajaba como cocinera suplente en el Merlotte's.   
Tenía un gran charco de sangre bajo la cabeza, y su cara estaba congelada en una expresión de genuino terror.  
Unas extrañas marcas atravesaban su torso y estómago, y al acercarme más pude descubrir que eran mordiscos, probablemente, de un animal salvaje. Pero cerca de allí no había ninguno.  
Me aparté del cuerpo y saqué mi móvil del bolsillo para llamar a la policía. Pronto la casa se encontraba rodeada de numerosos agentes recogiendo muestras de todo tipo, y una cinta acordonaba el escenario del crimen.  
En cierto momento, El sheriff Andy Bellefleur se acercó a mí con la intención de formularme unas cuantas preguntas. Gesticulé indispuesta, pero no pude librarme de su interrogatorio. Sam también estaba allí. una vez que el sheriff concluyó con sus preguntas, se acercó a mí con gesto preocupado.  
—¿Hope, te encuentras bien? —  
—Sí, estoy bien. Pero... ella no —le respondí con la voz quebrada.   
Él me abrazó y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo me resultó tremendamente reconfortante.  
Nos separamos y Sam me miró a los ojos.  
—¿Quieres que me quede aquí hoy? No me importaría dormir en el sofá —  
Asentí débilmente y ambos nos dirigimos a la pequeña vivienda.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí a la comisaría de Bon Temps para continuar con el interrogatorio. No tenía otra alternativa. Una vez allí, encontré al sheriff Andy Bellefleur bebiendo café. Él me ofreció un vaso de la máquina, pero yo decliné su oferta.  
Después, ambos nos dirigimos a la pequeña sala de interrogatorio de la comisaría. Era una estancia con u unas cuantas sillas atornilladas al suelo, una pequeña mesa y una pared a modo de espejo. Había visto demasiadas series policiacas para deducir que aquel espejo tenía la capacidad de hacer que los policías del exterior pudieran ver lo que pasaba en la sala.   
—Señorita Carter, Tome asiento, por favor Indicó el sheriff Bellefleur.  
Le obedecí y me senté frente a él. Crucé las manos sobre el regazo y me dispuse a afrontar el interrogatorio una vez más. El hombre encendió una pequeña grabadora y la posó en la mesa frente a mí.  
—Soy el sheriff Andy Bellefleur. Hoy es lunes, 28 de marzo. Estamos aquí para interrogar a la señorita Hope Carter, quien fue la primera persona en presenciar a la víctima.  
¿Puede describirnos lo más detalladamente posible lo que sucedió esa noche? —  
Suspiré antes de hablar.  
—Bueno, cuando llegué a casa, percibí un olor metálico, e inmediatamente supe que era sangre. Me dirigí al domicilio contiguo y encontré a... Agnes, la chica que vivía justo al lado de mi chalé.   
Parpadeé varias veces para contener las lágrimas.  
—Ella... ella estaba tendida en el suelo y tenía un gran charco de sangre bajo la cabeza. Su cuerpo tenía varias heridas extrañas, como si huviesen sido causadas por mordeduras de un animal salvaje, pero creo que ninguno de ellos vive cerca de los apartamentos que alquila Sam. —  
—¿puede agregar algo más a su declaración, vio algo más que nos pueda acercar a la persona que perpetró tan macabro crimen? —  
—No, lo siento. Eso fue lo único que pude ver —   
Andy apagó la grabadora y después dijo:  
—Vale, señorita Carter, si recuerda algo más, no dude en llamarme, aquí tiene mi tarjeta. Puede telefonear a la hora que quiera —  
Asentí y él deslizó una tarjeta en mi dirección. La cogí con la punta de los dedos y me levanté de esa incómoda silla.   
Abandoné aquella comisaría lo más rápidamente que me fue posible. Una vez fuera, me dirigí a toda prisa al adosado de Sam. Una vez allí, inspiré unas cuantas veces antes de entrar. Aquel suceso me había afectado más de lo que me habría gustado admitir. Cuando por fin logré recobrar la compostura, saqué las llaves del bolso e ingresé a la vivienda.  
Sam aún se encontraba allí, frente a los fogones de la cocina.  
—¿Cómo ha ido? —inquirió él  
—Bueno... no ha estado mal —respondí yo, antes de coger una botella de agua de la nevera. La abrí y di un gran trago. Dios, cuanto la necesitaba. Sam retiró una sartén del fuego y vertió su contenido en dos platos.  
—He preparado huevos revueltos con beicon. Esta mañana te has ido sin desayunar. Estarás muerta de hambre Declaró, antes de depositar los platos en la mesa del comedor.  
—Gracias, Sam —  
Él hizo un gesto restándole importancia. Ambos nos sentamos a la mesa para degustar el desayuno. Cuando terminamos, él se levantó.  
—Lo siento, hope, pero hoy he quedado con los proveedores para reponer las provisiones del Merlotte's. Pero si surge algún imprevisto, no dudes en llamarme. ¿DE acuerdo? —  
—Vale. Gracias por todo, Sam —  
SE acercó a mí y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Olía a aftershave y a algo más, Me recordaba a los bosques de Arkansas.  
Cuando nos separamos, él abandonó la casa cerrando la puerta tras sí.  
Habían pasado algunas semanas después de aquel macabro incidente, afortunadamente, no se habían cometido más asesinatos, así que los policías del Bon Temps lo consideraron como un caso aislado.  
Me encontraba sirviendo la décima cerveza a la señora Bodehouse, a la quien todos los parroquianos consideraban la alcohólica del pueblo. Ella me agradeció con una gran sonrisa, gesto que devolví. Me retiré de su mesa para continuar atendiendo a los demás clientes. Después de que Jason y su amigo Hoyt pidieran un par de hamburguesas, enfilé mis pasos hacia la cocina para encargar la comanda a Antoine, el nuevo cocinero del Merlotte's.  
Tara me cogió del brazo, causándome un gran sobresalto.  
—¡Joder, Tara! Casi me provocas un infarto —  
Ella sonrió.  
—Lo siento. Unas amigas y yo hemos quedado para ir al Hooligans, un club de striptease donde hay muchos tíos buenos. ¿Te apuntas? —Inquirió expectante.  
—Bueno... nunca he estado en un club de esos, pero... —  
—¡Vamos tía! ¡Será la ostia! No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro —  
Tras pensármelo por algunos segundos, finalmente expresé.  
—Vale, Si tú lo dices, supongo que será guay —  
Ella chilló entusiasmada y las dos nos afanamos en seguir atendiendo a los clientes que abarrotaban el bar.  
Terminó mi turno y me dirigí al despacho de Sam, Cogí mi bolso del cajón donde todas las camareras lo depositaban al principio de su turno y ambos echamos el cierre metálico del Melotte's.   
Nos despedimos y yo caminé en dirección al adosado el cual ahora consideraba mi hogar.  
Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no pude percibir que alguien se aproximaba a mí por la espalda. El extraño me propinó un fuerte golpe que me hizo caer al suelo. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero el intruso se posicionó encima de mí y continuó con la paliza. Intentaba defenderme descargando puñetazos y patadas a mi atacante, pero estos no causaban efecto en él.  
Finalmente, me cogió por el cuello y comenzó a apretar. Pude notar como me quedaba sin respiración paulatinamente. Por un momento, estuve segura de que iba a morir. Mis últimos pensamientos fueron sobre mi padre, quien se enteraría de la muerte de su hija de veintidós años a través de un noticiero local. Recibiría el desafortunado acontecimiento con absoluta indiferencia, al igual que toda mi vida a su lado.  
A penas pude reaccionar cuando el intruso dejó de estrangularme. Mientras pugnaba por recuperar el aliento, observé como una criatura se ensañaba con mi agresor, infligiéndole varios zarpazos y mordiscos de los cuales no podía siquiera defenderse.  
Cuando todo terminó, El cuerpo inerte del desconocido yacía sobre el asfalto. La criatura se acercó a mí con aire cauteloso.  
Levanté la mano para acariciarle. El animal lanzó un sonido de satisfacción y yo cerré los ojos, sumiéndome en la inconsciencia.


End file.
